


Lap Pillows

by bluebell08



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Hatake Kakashi x Reader - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell08/pseuds/bluebell08
Summary: After a long day at work, you wander to the woods and find your Copy Ninja boyfriend relaxing on a bench. You want to spend the rest of the day with him, but it seems he wants to be alone. Lucky for you, you are wrong on that. [Fluff | One-shot]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Lap Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Kakashi x Reader imagine/scenario. Hope you guys will like it. :)

Imagine this.

After a long day at work, you wander to the woods and find Kakashi lying down on the bench, holding his book above his face and reading. You hover over his head – it casts a shadow on him, and he moves his book slightly to see your face above his, smiling at him. You greet him and lightly kiss his nose, and walk to the front side of the bench.

He doesn’t move from his place, even when you approach him. You ask him how his day was, and he replies with his usual nonchalant tone. He had just finished a few D-rank missions with his little Team 7, he says, and now he is catching up with his favorite read. You sense that maybe he wants some quiet alone time, and being the understanding girlfriend that you are, you willingly let him be.

“Oh, I’ll leave you to rest first, then. I’ll see you later, okay?” You smile to him and wave good-naturedly. Deep down, you feel a bit disappointed that you don’t get to spend your free time with your boyfriend. Work was pretty hectic that day, and you just want to curl up beside him and unwind with him. But Kakashi is a quiet man who values his solitude quite seriously, so you respect that and walk away.

As you turn from him and take a step forward, a hand gently grabs your wrist. You turn around and see Kakashi already on his feet, standing in front of you.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” He pulls you towards the bench and down to sit on it. As casually as he can, he sits down beside you and lays his head on your thighs. He stretches his legs to the other side of the bench, and comfortably settles his head on your lap.

“Mmhmm, soft pillow. Better than the bench’s arm rest.” He casually raises his book above his head and goes back to his reading. You smile cheekily at his sweet gesture, which you think is quite rare coming from a quiet, reserved man. You run your hands lovingly through his hair, gently stroking his head. After all, beneath that reserved exterior is an adorable, sweet dork, and you – of all people – know that.

Well, it seems like you’ll be spending your afternoon with him, after all.


End file.
